Losing Grip
by Burning super sayijn Gund
Summary: Gohan goes Super Saijyn 3 and begins to lose grip on his sanity and goes on a mass killing spree
1. Default Chapter

Losing Grip

"Ah! Goten watch where you are aiming your freaking beams!" Gohan shouted at his kid brother. 

"Heh. Why don't you try doing this instant transmission and trying to not fire the Ka Me Ha Me Ha at the wrong target. Then you can yell at me." Gohan and Goten had been trying to master the seemingly impossible technique only their father had managed to pull off during the Cell Games.

As the two of them walked back into the cottage in the forest that their family had lived in since Gohan had been born. Gohan thought to himself "I need to wait until at least 2:00 in the morning to try again." 

"Hey Gohan, you want anything to eat? No thanks."

Gohan walked out to the front of the house flew far away and started to power up. He went to SSJ 2 and thought of all the times that he let his family down and his hair started to grow, the eyebrow burned off, and he felt himself losing grip on his anger "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His yell was felt all around the forest. When he was done he gazed at himself. What he saw wasn't what he expected. He had transformed in to a Super Sayian 3!


	2. Destruction of the Mind

Chapter two: Destruction of the mind

*-Gohan's dark side

^-Gohan's nice thoughts

Gohan awoke with a start; he had collapsed after finally going SSJ3. (This is after the end of GT and Goku's dead now k.) He realized that what he had done, he, Gohan, who Vegeta kept saying was a weakling had achieved what only his father had done. A loud rumbling sound came to Gohan's attention, he realized he was starving! The child of Goku stood and flew off in the direction of his home hoping his family wasn't awake yet.

Gohan arrived at his house just as the sun rose and went in. His mother was just coming down the stairs as he stepped in the door. "Gohan where were you last night. I came in to check on you boys but you were gone!" She started to get a little teary eyed.

"Sorry mom I… Gohan stopped himself as a sudden rush of anger filled his mind, *Why should she check on us I'm a big boy, I have a DAMN kid and a wife for Kami's sakes! Why does she always have to check on us now just cause herf***ing husband is dead doesn't mean she always has to come check on us to make sure we're not dead!!

^Woah, where did that come from! ^ Gohan mentally scolded himself. " Sorry mom I went to tell Videl and Pan where I had been." Gohan said but was bewildered why he hadn't told her the truth.

"Oh. How is my little Pan by the way?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan felt another rush of anger and a voice, which sounded oddly familiar, She is not your little Pan she is MINE and MINE only! * The voice hissed in Gohan's head.

"Oh she's fine mom." Gohan said while trying to hold his anger in and started to go up the stairs, "I'm gonna go get washed up now."

Gohan entered the room he shared with his kid brother Goten and found him looking for his "nice" clothes amongst the mountain of trash, clothes, and magazines that littered the floor. Goten noticed his older brother, stood straight up and asked him with the utmost sternness in his voice, "Have you seen my nice underwear anywhere around here?

The voice whispered in his head again, Why would I have seen them Dumbass?! Maybe if you cleaned this hellhole of a room you could find something or another. * 

" No why you got another date with another girl?"

"Well yeah why else would I be looking for my underwear if I wasn't?" Goten said. Gohan shook his head, grabbed his stuff and walked off towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Gohan stepped into the steaming hot water and let it hit him. His mind wandered to the voice that had been plaguing his mind. ^What are you? ^ He mentally asked himself

I'm you. Your anger, your darkest thoughts, I'm what makes you, you isn't that why you were able to go Super Saiyan 2? Hmm. During the Cell Games all those years ago, you had to call on me to win didn't you I'm what got your father killed. Or have you forgotten? *

^ SHUT UP! ^

You called on me last night also that's how you were able to go SSJ 3 you tapped into me and no matter what you do I will always be here talking, taunting you until you snap. *

" SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled, " You don't control me I control you and I will never snap!" 

" Gohan!" Chi-Chi called to him and knocked on the door, " Are you alright I heard you yelling?!" 

" Huh?" Gohan realized he had yelled out loud, "Yeah I'm fine I was just practicing for a play for community service."

" Oh. Okay Gohan I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Chi-Chi called back to him through the door. Ten minuets later Gohan stepped out, dried himself and looked in the mirror, ^ I'll never snap ^ he thought to himself.

*Yes you will * his anger said back.

That's chapters two tell me how you like it. Mind this my first fic so please be nice. 


End file.
